1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a camera with an automatic bracketing device which permits a plurality of frames of photographing with stepwise changes of exposure in a certain range of exposure condition.
2. Related Background Art
A so-called automatic bracketing function which permit automatic and continuous photographing a plurality of frames with a small fixed amount of change in exposure in a certain range of exposure condition which is considered proper when it is difficult to determine a proper exposure condition (shutter speed and iris aperture) of an object to be photographed, has been started to be adopted in a camera. (For example, see Japanese Laid-Open Patent Application No. 61-148437). This function usually allows any setting of stepwise changes of exposure and the number of frames to be photographed in group.
While the automatic bracketing function is effective in improving the precision of photographing, but since a plurality of frames are photographed at a time, if this function is selected when the remaining number of available frames is small, the film may reach its end in the course of photographing and the photographing may not be completed for the preset number of frames. If the bracketing photographing starts from an under-exposure end or an over-exposure end of the exposure range, a center exposure in the exposure range which may usually be a most proper exposure is not used for photographing.